


With Every Fiber

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look son--" The bursar started. "Don't call me son." Alex said pointly.  The bursar put his hands up in defeat. "I told you, we cannot accept this form. We need the form from your parents." Alex sighed heavily and slammed his  hands. "I already told you, my parents are dead. Gone. Not coming back. I don't know what else you people want from me!" He yelled, turning heads from the office aids and people waiting to get help. </p><p>-</p><p>In which Alex is denied Financial Aid and has a slight panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Fiber

"What do you mean you can't accept my financial aid?" Alexander half whispered, half screamed at the bursar. "Look son--" The bursar started. "Don't call me son." Alex said pointly. The bursar put his hands up in defeat. "I told you, we cannot accept this form. We need the form from your parents." Alex sighed heavily and slammed his hands. "I already told you, my parents are dead. Gone. Not coming back. I don't know what else you people want from me!" He yelled, turning heads from the office aids and people waiting to get help. "Maybe a foster parent then? Either way, we are not accepting these forms and as of right now you have no financial aid." The bursar stamped something onto his papers and put them into a file cabinet. Alex stood up and stomped out of the office, feeling angry tears welling in his eyes. He ran across campus all the way to his shared dorm with a one John Laurens. He fumbled with his keys, unlocked his door, and promptly slammed it. He leaned against the door, sliding down it as he started sobbing. He didn’t want to leave school because he couldn't afford it. He would have to leave behind his friends and leave John and oh my god what was John going to think and he didn’t want to have to face his fosters and why did the world hate him so much what did he do to deserve this first his parents and now he can't even do the only thing in the world he feels like he can do right and what was John going to think, John, John, John-  
"Alex?" He heard and felt banging on the door, and John's muffled voice from the other side. He shifted slightly so that John could open the door and squeeze in, but he didn't bother getting up, he knew he legs would shake and he would fall and worry John even more. He pulled his knees up to his chest, placing his head in between his knees, and continued to sob. John sat down next to him and placed a strong arm around his shoulders, causing Alex to lean into John's chest. John pulled him closer, almost trying to fuse their bodies. He held Alex's cheek and let him cry, shushing him lightly and rocking him, trying to provide as much comfort as he could to the broken man. Eventually Alex calmed down, sniffling and shaking slightly. John placed a hand on Alex's forehead.  
"Well you aren't hot, at least in the sick sense." He joked in attempt to make Alex smile. Alex turned the corners of his mouth up in the attempt of a smile. John sighed, pulling Alex into his lap. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked cautiously. Alex leaned against John's chest. "They won't accept my financial aid." He said quietly. John sighed. "We'll figure it out." He said. Alex scoffed. "How? Sell lemonade? I don't think we can make $30,000 with fundraiser, I can't ask my fosters, it was a miracle I was even able to go to college. If I take out a loan I'll be paying on it until I'm at least 60. I want to be a lawyer John, I don't want to have to work at a minimum wage job because I was a college dropout." He ranted, shaking more and starting to cry again. John hugged him closer to his chest. "Hey. Alex. Alexander." He says firmly, causing Alex to flinch slightly. He pulled Alex off him so he could hold his face and look him in the eyes. "We will figure this out. You will not drop out, you will become the best damn lawyer in New York, we will graduate together and move in together into a shitty apartment while I work my ass off trying to finish my medical degree and while you work part time at the law firm while you complete your boards. We will be okay. I will make sure of it." He rubbed a thumb over Alex's cheek to catch the falling tears. "I promise Alexander." Alex stared at him. "You really mean that?" He said in the smallest voice John had ever heard. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. 

"With every fiber of my being."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic! I'm going to be posting a lot of Lams because I'm hamilton trash. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr @zip-kicks, that would be awesome! Let me know what you think!


End file.
